


Fanboys

by ellathebug



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellathebug/pseuds/ellathebug
Summary: Gossip. Of course. And the subject? Boys. Five seventh grade girls sitting in a circle, on the gym floor talking about boys. Of course. Basic. Boring.Arizabeth Jaidens thinks she has met the one. She may be mature and smart but can Lancelot Moreno really complete her?





	Fanboys

**Author's Note:**

> these are my ocs. don't use them without permission.  
> im new to ao3 so i dont know how to work this
> 
> my stuff is published on inkitt and wattpad too
> 
> if you ever need to contact me:  
> thebugella@gmail.com

Gossip. Of course. And the subject? Boys. Five seventh grade girls sitting in a circle, on the gym floor talking about boys. Of course. Basic. Boring.  
But no, this conversation was not boring. See, I, Arizabeth Jaidens, have a theory, there are three types of people. There are the magnets, the binder clips, and the paper clips. Most people are paper clips, going with the flow, the feelings, not caring to think about what those feelings are. Then there are the magnets, the people who attract others to themselves. There is no reason behind it. They have no similarities, besides the fact that they are magnets. They are rare and once you find them, you have to keep them close to you and not let go. Last, there are binder clips, they, of course, feel the attraction, but they can tell the difference between the magnets and the paper clips. However, they cannot find other binder clips.  
I am a binder clip. All the girls in this circle are paper clips. Allura is talking now.  
“So who is it, Allura?”  
“Bruh I bet she likes Griffin-”  
“Ewwwwww! Stop it!”  
The girls chatter on, Allura still reluctant to spill the tea, until finally-  
“Fine! I like Lance!”  
Lance. She likes Lancelot Moreno. Lance is the only magnet at this school. He’s short for a boy but still taller than me. Brown hair, that falls over his black glasses. Not fat but he’s thick, to say the least. But it’s not bad, though. I’ve never actually talked to him but he’s friends with someone of the boys in my friend group. He’s always wearing a sweater and sweatpants. He’s never bothered to change for gym. 

This information was completely useless to me of course. Until Allura confessed to Lance.


End file.
